


I Remember Being At Home In Bed

by YesBothWays



Series: Love is a Quest [4]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesBothWays/pseuds/YesBothWays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem from Gabrielle's perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember Being At Home In Bed

I felt grateful for what I had once considered hard earth,  
As it now felt steady and unshakable under my hands,   
And held my body up to your touch, from under the pile   
Of worn blankets beneath us, as you reached in  
To touch a place inside of me where no one had been.

I held your shoulders, as you pressed  
And I wondered even then – the desperate heat  
From my body so fierce, it felt I might contend  
With the fire as it spilled its light and heat from beside us  
Onto us both – how your touch did not cause me any pain.

Instead I felt what I know now falls among the gathering   
Of those divine possessions of humankind that cannot be named.   
My words would touch all around it to draw its shape  
And show that it has a place there, among the nameless:   
I died. I was born. I was wounded. I wept.  
I was healed. I created something. I was created myself.   
Perhaps even – a poem was made out of my body  
Out of the movement our bodies made together –  
That night beneath the heavenly fine silver of stars and moon. 

I might say for the sake of the tradition, as we get taught,  
Of how to create the familiar image of beauty in poetry,   
That the earth held me and delivered me up to you.   
But she did not deliver me up to you. I myself did that.   
As I would, again and again, and each time just as brave.   
Perhaps I might say instead that she merely held fast,   
As I braced myself against her, so I could hold myself up   
To you, up for you and for myself, both, during that first night.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel disloyal to my OTP and my home fandom. I've been writing this long Cartinelli story. So I am trying some poems out for the first time ever. I figure some of you love this OTP so much, you might love some only somewhat skilled poems about them!


End file.
